Broken Promises
by xXRauraForeverXx
Summary: "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD AUSTIN WHO LOVED TO SING? MOST IMPORTANTLY, THE ONE I FELL IN LOVE WITH! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" "He's gone. No one cared for him!" "I DID!," she sighed. "I'm done. I can't believe you turned into this monster. I just want the old Austin back." She started walking away then looked over her shoulder. "Tell me when you find him." With that, she walked away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. All of my fandoms are going to be Austin and Ally. So...enjoy! Don't forget to review! First reviewer getz a shoutout. Ok, enough chit chat. Let's get this story started!**

**-** Sarah** 3**

* * *

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAN BE SO SELF-CENTERED! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD AUSTIN WHO LOVED TO SING AND DANCE? THE ONE WHO ALWAYS WAS SO EXCITED TO PERFORM? THE CARE-FREE AUSTIN THAT LOVED PANCAKES AND TIGERS! MOST IMPORTANTLY, THE ONE I FELL IN LOVE WITH! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!"**_

_**"He's gone. No one loved him. NO ONE CARED ABOUT HIM OR HIS MUSIC CAREER!"**_

_**"DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?! I CARED! EMPHASIZE "ED". THIS AUSTIN IS THE ONE I DESPISE!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"YOU TURNED INTO THIS SELFISH JERK THAT BREAKS EVERYONE'S HEART! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART BROKEN! YOU'VE DONE SO MANY UNFORGIVABLE THINGS, AUSTIN! I'VE BEEN THERE FOR YOU SO MANY TIMES AND THE ONE TIME I NEED YOU TO BE THERE FOR ME, YOU DECIDE TO DITCH. WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT? *sighs* I just don't know what to think anymore..."**_

_**"Ally, look-"**_

_**"STOP! You've said sorry too many times. This time.. sorry's not going to cut it. I just don't know where the old Austin went.**_

_**Ally started walking away. She stopped about halfway and looked over her shoulder. **_

_**"Tell me when you find him."**_

_**With that, she left.**_

* * *

**6 MONTHS EARLIER:**

_**ALLY'S POV**_

Today is my first year at Marino High School in Miami. I am originally from California, but my dad's store, Sonic Boom, got a promotion. So, we moved to Miami, Florida. I have to admit, the weather here is fantastic! But I still miss my old home back in San Diego. And my friends. Oh well, I can always make new friends, right? At least I hope. I mean, I'm joining the school in Junior year. I have a feeling everyone has already found their group. I hope there is not a popular group! I hate those. They think they rule the world, well NEWSFLASH. GOD MADE THE DANG WORLD. Anyways, I'm a little nervous to enter those gates in exactly 45 minutes. But hey, maybe I'm overreacting about this whole thing! Maybe... the people here are very welcoming and generous. I think I'll have a calm Junior year.

* * *

My dad drove me to school and dropped me off. Here I am waiting at the gates of the school, ready to enter them. Even though no one has seen me yet... considering the fact I'm hiding behind a shrub... Don't look at me like that! I'm nervous, OK? Well, as I was saying, even though no one has seen me yet, I can already imagine all the pairs of eyes on me. That sent a cold shiver down my spine. Well here goes nothing.

I walked into the school and it was no different than any other typical high school. Nerds by the library, popular kids by the courtyard, couples making out on the lockers. The usual-. Wait. Popular kids? Aw, dang. Well, that won't be a problem for me! I hope... Well I better head to the office.

I walk in and see a red - haired woman sitting at a desk.

"Hi, my name is Allyson Dawson. I'm new."

"Well hi there Allyson!", the lady said. She did a few clicks on the computer in front of her and looked at me.

"Well, Allyson. Here is your locker combination, a map of the school, and your schedule."

"Thank you...?"

"Mrs. Worthy. But you can call me Amanda." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Welcome to Marino High!" She said.

* * *

I exited the office building and made my way to my locker. You know the couples making out I mentioned earlier? Well, one of them are sucking each other's faces all over my new locker. I'm trying to get it open, but they keep slamming their body on it. Not on purpose of course. They just are foolin- Whoa. They haven't stopped. How can they even breathe? Are they OK? This high school sure has lovey dovey couples here. Either that or there are just LOTS of sluts and jocks. I'm hoping it's the first one.. Well, I finally managed to get my locker open. Before they start making out again, I'm gonna get my books for my first class. Biology. Yay, I love science! Well, just one problem. I have no idea where it is... This map isn't helping! Seriously people if you made the map at LEAST make it readable. I meant COME ON-

OW! I fell to the ground along with my Biology stuff. I look up and I see this blonde guy. .CHEESE AND CRACKERS. HE IS CUTE! He has kind brown eyes and a mop of perfect blonde hair that flops just the right way! I love the way-

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

OMG! HE TALKED TO ME! "It's fine..."

He smiled at me. I literally melted at the spot.

"I'm Austin." Austin. That made me frown. I had a best friend named Austin when I was in my Freshman year of high school when he had to leave in the middle of the year to Florida for his parents mattress company. Could it be? Nah.

"A-A-Ally." What? I'm still a little sad..

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I had an old friend named Austin. Austin Moon."

His mouth dropped to the floor and it stayed like that for *checks watch* 3 minutes and 12 seconds.

"Uh..Hello?" I said to him.

"Ally DAWSON?!"

"Uh yeah why?"

"I'm Austin Moon!"

WHAT IN THE WORLD OF PICKLES?! ITZ AUSTIN!

"Oh. My. God. AUSTIN!" He held his arms out for a giant hug and I leaped into them.

"Ally, I missed you so much!"

"What's goin' on here?", someone said from behind me . I turned around. I saw a petite little Latino and a bouncy red-head.

"Uh. Guys, this is Ally. She's-"

"Your best friend since you were born and spent time with in San Diego?" Wow. Austin talks about me a lot. :D

"Yeah."

"Oh! And the one you said you had a cr-" Was she about to say-

"CRAMP! Yes. Ally's the one that helped me with my dehydration cramp..." Uh. Not what I was thinking.

"Anyways, I'm Trish De La Rosa. And this idiot's name is Dez."

"Nice to meet you!", I said. They seem nice.

This might be a fun group to have. Maybe Junior Year won't be as much trouble as I thought.

_But boy was she wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! OMG I got WAY more reviews than I expected. I got almost 500 views on my very first fanfiction! WOW! Anyways, I'm gonna try to update every day. If not, every other day. Anyways, you guys are AWESOME. Don't forget to review! ;) Oh and this won't be a story where it's mostly one person's POV. It's going to have several POV'S. But a majority of it is Ally's. KK LETZ GET THIS DING STARTED**

**- Sarah :)**

* * *

**_Austin's POV_****_  
_**

This has been the best week of my life. Dez got a new starfish and named it after me. Trish gave me 10 bucks. Oh yeah, and MY BEST FRIEND MOVED TO MIAMI AND NOW GOES TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME! I am so excited that Ally's here! Me, Ally, Trish, and Dez hang out a lot together now. It's like we have our own little group like the Populars do. Well, technically the Populars have a posse...none of them are real friends. They offered me a chance to be in their group last year but I declined. No way am I leaving Dez, Trish, and now Ally for popularity. The head of the Populars AND captain of the cheerleading team is Cassidy. I remember that in Freshman year, before Dez and I met Trish, Cassidy and her so called "friends" would come up to Trish and start harassing her about her physical appearances. Who does that? Oh yeah, Cassidy. Well, her "friends'" names are Kira, a cheerleader, Dallas and Elliot, the players, and Cassidy's sister, Brooke. Brooke actually seems nice but I think her sister forces her to be in their group because they don't have enough members. Sicko. Even though I didn't accept her "propose" for me to be in her group, everyone knows she has a crush on me. But I don't like her at all. Never have, never will. **(A/N We'll see about that *evil laugh*..) **In fact, I may or may not have a teeney weeney crush on Ally... But I'm just gonna set those petty feelings aside because she'll never feel the same way. I have to admit, she has gotten prettier over the years. Not that she wasn't beautiful before! Ya know how people say "You get more beautiful everyday." Well, to me, Ally does that. Anyways, here I am. Laying in my bed thinking about Ally and her perfection. I'm. So. BORED. Maybe I'll go to her house if she's there.

* * *

I was walking to Ally's house when I passed a house that was playing loud, like LOUD music and REEKED of alcohol. Oh, typical high school party on a Friday night. Right when I was about to keep walking, but then Cassidy popped up behind a bush (btw that scared me to death) and stared at me.

"Hey, Austy!" She was clearly drunk. How can I tell? She's wobbling around everywhere holding a red cup...

"Uh, hey Cassidy."

"Come on inside! I'll go get you some vodk-"

"NO!" She looked taken by surprise. I didn't mean to yell!

"I mean..uh..no. N-no thanks." She started giving me scary eyes and they went darker.

"Austin. I'm gonna ask you the same question I asked you last year.

I just gave her a dirty look.

"Austin, come. ON! You don't wanna hang out with annoying and weird redheads all your life do you?"

"Dez is fun and ... different!"

"What about the fat, ugly troll that talks trashy?"

"Really? TRISH talks trashy." I scoffed.

"Or that pretty friend of yours. Ally was it? I actually have nothing against her."

"Of course you wouldn't." She then smirked. Oh crap does she mean that-

"Maybe "Ally" would like to join our group."

"SHE will be doing nothing of the sort", said a familiar voice behind me. OH! It's-

"Ally! Hey girl! We were just talkin' about you!", Cassidy said. Is it weird how people are finishing my sentences?

"Cassidy, I'm not going to join your group. It just seems that all you care about is you and your popularity!" OOOO you go-

"Ally!" Seriously, people! LET ME FINISH MY THOUGHTS! Cassidy was starting to scare me, raising her voice like that. She started stepping towards Ally. Oh no.

"Ally, I'm going to let you off with a warning. If you talk back to me and don't do as I ask again..." She was silent for a moment. She sighed deeply. "You'll regret it."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I've been really busy today. What does Cassidy mean by "you'll regret it"? What might she do to Ally? #CLIFFY lol Anyways, please review! Anyways, have a nice first day of December! **

**-Sarah :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is short.I burnt my thumbs making apple pie... let's just say I'm not a very good cook..it hurts to type... anyways.. 1o reviews til I post the next chapter._**

**_ Enjoy! And don't worry, Auslly is coming soon ;)_  
**

**_-Sarah :)_**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I wake up to the sound of "Daylight" by Maroon 5. This song is great to wake up to because it expresses my feelings towards my bed.

**When the daylight comes, I'll have to go. **

Well, yeah. I have trouble sleeping with the sun in my face and I have this thing. Yeah, it's called SCHOOL.

**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.**

DUH! I have this habit of hugging my pillow before I go to bed.. don't judge me!

Well, I better get dressed or I'm going to be late for school.

I seem to really be fitting in lately. Me and Trish, Austin's friend, are getting along well. We have a lot in common and it seems she trusts me because she already told me her crush. I promised I wouldn't tell anybody.. and you guys count! So.. yeah! NO GOSSY-GOSSIP FOR YOU!

You can say I'm popular. Not like the posse, but..like….likeable. Ya know what I mean, jellybean? Ooo, I like jellybeans. Well, I'm gonna go change clothes. I put on my black skinny jeans and my lacey white top with a white shirt under it. I put on my white converse and curl my hair. Finally, I put on some make-up and I'm halfway out the door after I grabbed a banana. I know what you're all thinking… who cares about what you do in the morning? Well, I'm a girl! This is pretty fascinating stuff!

* * *

Once I get to school, the first people to approach me are the Populars. Ewww. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Cassidy has been bullying me ever since that little incident a couple weeks ago. She hurts me verbally but not physically…yet.

"Sup, fatty." She doesn't get to me that easily. People have to dig deeper to REALLY hurt me.

"Hey, Cassidy!", I replied. What? She may bully me but I am a nice person to everyone.

I walk to my locker and pull out my books for chemistry. I suddenly see Elliot, a player from the Populars, walk over to me. What does he want?

"Hey there, beautiful."

"Hi…. Elliot."

"Whatcha doing Friday night?"

No way.

"Nothing."

"How would you like to go on a date with Prince Elliot?" No.

"No thanks. But thanks for the offer!" MAN, I NEED SOME GUTS. Eh, I have Trish.

I saw this bored look on his face. He must like angsty girls like Cassidy. HA! Good luck finding that in me…

* * *

Weird. It's lunch and I haven't seen Austin anywhere during this school da-

"HI ALLS!" Nevermind.

"Hey AUSTIN!", I mimicked. He just gave me a pouty look.

"Meanie bo beanie!", he said, more like 'exclaimed so everyone in the cafeteria can hear'.

"Very mature."

"Says the person who mimicked me!", he stuck his tongue out at me. He's so cute when he does that. Wait, wha?

"Anyways, I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?", I questioned him.

"Well, you know how I've always been interested in music and performing?"

"Yeahhh….?", I said, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I've been trying to write a song for the talent show next week but I can't think of anything."

"What do you have so far?", I asked him.

"Uhh, I'll show you." He then dragged me to the music room.

"AUSTIN! What about my food? I'm STARVING!"

"Later, you wanted to hear my song, right?"

I just simply nodded.

"Well.. uh…" He cleared his voice then started his song.

_**I need a song.**_

_**It can't be too long!**_

_**Song song song song song song song…**_

"…"

"I came up with that last part!" The silly redheaded Dez said behind me.

"Yeah you did!" They then did their "What-UP" handshake.

"So Ally. What do ya think? Talent show first place award worthy?"

"Uhh.. yeah. Sure. Why not?", I frantically said. Honestly, his song had no meaning.

"It's ok. I know it's bad. Will you help me write a song? You always used to!"

"Yeah! Sure! Why not?", I said mimicking myself.

"Ok, let's get started!", Austin said. Whoa whoa whoa.

"Austin, no."

"You're changing your mind?"

"No." He looked confused.

I continued.

"I want my food." (**A/N This is how I feel right now...)**

* * *

_**Sooo, how was it? Did ya like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Well, 10 reviews, then I'll post the next chapter. Have a great day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU GUYS READY FOR CHAPTER 3? And don't worry, The drama in the summary will come soon enough. Please review! Love you!**

2 Weeks Later:

_Austin's POV_

"A-A-A-ustin! S-s-s-t-t-op!", Ally managed to spit out.

"Never!"

"A-a-ustin! Seriously! I can't bre-breathe!", LIAR! She was bursting into giggles. She's so ticklish!

"Say that I am the most SEXIEST BEAST ever!"

"F-f-ine! You are the se-sexiest bea-be-east ev-e-ever!"

I finally released her and she breathed heavily. Maybe she really couldn't breathe…Hehe. Woops.

"I am going to get my revenge, Moon!"

"Good luck with that."

"Are you doubting me?" Ally said as she faked a shocked face.

"Yes I am, Dawson.

"Watch your back, Moon. You'll never see me comin'…." She's kinda scaring me, backing into that dark room.. Ok. It's official. She has scared the living crap out of me.

(**A/N I just HAD to put that in there. Too cute.)**

The past couple of weeks have been hectic. After that day Ally and I wrote a song, we recorded it up in Sonic Boom's practice room. Once we finished that, we uploaded it to the internet and it got 1,000,000 views OVER NIGHT. As people would say, 'I'M AN OVER NIGHT SENSATION!" No, literally, teenage girls attacked me saying 'YOU'RE A SENSATION'. They scared me. A lot of pretty girls asked me for their numbers and for a date. But I'm not interested in them, no matter how HOT they are. The only girl I'm interested in right now is Ally. Her chocolate eyes just melt into mine every time we lock eyes. It's just- UGH! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO PERFECT! Well I better go home.. while looking behind me every two seconds. Ok, sometimes, I swear Ally is a ninja. She's so quick and sly. It's freaky! Ok well- oh! 2 seconds up! *looks behind* Nothing. Well, sometimes Ally makes me *looks behind* feel like *looks behind* I'm floating on *looks behind*

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

In a flash, I see this figure tackle me from behind and whisper "Get in the van".

"Please! Please let me go!" I cried. This person was scaring me! Who would follow me in the middle of the- Oh. I'm so stupid. "Hello, Dawson." Ally then burst out laughing and mimicking what I said. I love her laugh. I love everything about her. GOD AUSTIN! YOU SOUND SO CHEESY!

"Y-y-ou were like 'Ah! Let me go!' HAHAHAHA!" I just blushed.

"It's not funny.." I commented.

"Ok. Yeah, Suuurrreeee." She rolled her eyes. "Ok, seriously go home, Austin. Your parents are probably wondering where you are."

"OK. Bye murderer Dawson!"

"Bye Scaredy Moon!"

"Haha. Very mature."

She just stuck her tongue out at me and left.

Even being an immature brat, she's adorable. And dorky. She's adorkable.

As I was walking home, I passed a bunch of houses that seemed like 100 years old. Ok. It's official. I say the most random and unimportant things any human has-

"CASSIDY! LET ME GO!", someone screamed behind me. HOLY CRAP, IT'S ALLY!

I quickly walk over to where Cassidy is strangling Ally by th- Wait. SHE'S STRANGLING ALLY! GEEZ I'M DUMB!

_**Ally's POV**_

When I was walking to Sonic Boom to close up, some MONSTER jumped at me with a hammer! Ok… maybe that isn't exactly what happened…. But the monster jumped at me!

"Hello, Als.", an evil voice remarked.

"What do you want, Cassidy!?"

"Simple. A-"

"Yes. I know. I know. AUSTIN."

"Yup!" She said popping the 'p'. "And I'm gonna make sure he's mine!"

"What do I have to do with any of this?"

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows you have a crush on Austin!"

Well, shit.

"H-h-h-how did you kn-n-now that?", I asked, stuttering because my secret turns out to be obvious.

"It's soo obvious. The way you stare at him. The way you laugh at his jokes. Anyone who doesn't see it is oblivious!".

I do all that stuff? And it's noticeable?

"Yes, it's noticeable, dimwit." Oops. I said my thoughts out loud. "So, as I was saying." She clears her throat so I'm assuming she is about to-

"AUSTIN IS MINE!" … Yell.

I just roll my eyes at her desperation to make Austin hers. It would kill me to see them together and I know it would kill Austin to be with her, so I stand my ground.

"Why don't you leave that choice to Austin, huh? You just go around saying gossip about everyone and, may I add, at the same time looking like a whore. I swear to GOD, you were little clothing JUST to get people's attention! People like you SICKEN me. And I bet you aren't a virgin, too! I bet you've been pregnant before! And if you are all those things, I'm not SURPRISED!"

Ok..maybe I went a little too far, considering the fact that she is putting her hands near my throat… Fuck.

"CASSIDY! LET ME G-G-O!", I managed to spit out.

I suddenly see Austin running towards me while glaring at Cassidy.

"CASSIDY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?", Austin screamed. Out of habit, I covered my ears. In case you were wondering, Cassidy stopped choking me after he arrived about 12 seconds ago. He gave me a sympathetic glance because he knows I don't like yelling.

"Well, duh. I was trying to kill her. Geez, get a brain.", Cassidy scoffed. Idiot.

"Try anything like that again and I'll call the cops.", Austin said. Wow, I can't tell if he's serious or not.

"I'm serious, Cassidy." Well, that answers my question.

**Hey guys! Well, how was it? Tell me your thoughts in the review section and give me your opinions. If you have questions, ask me them in the reviews or PM me and I will respond on my next chapter. Thanks! Merry Christmas!**

**Sarah :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Merry Christmas! I hope you all are having a wonderful and winterful holiday season! See what I did there? Eh? Eh? I'm so lame. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Well, I'm gonna go on Instagram, lol. Chat with me, I'm bored. Hehe. sarah_allard PLZ TALK TO ME, OR KIK ME sarah_allard PRETTY PLZ IVE NEVER BEEN SO BORED. Im gonna stop blabbering. K? Enjoy! Btw, there is a HUGE time skip. It is…**

_4 Months Later__ (_**A/N Told ya.)**

_**Austin's POV**_

Well, here we are. Me, Ally, Trish, and Dez. Here we are.

I bet you are all confused. Well, this is going to take a lot of explaining…

So in the past four months, the three most amazing things happened to me.

Ok, let's make a list:

- I got discovered and signed to Starr Records (SO COOL)

- I was told ALLY MIGHT LIKE ME :D (My favorite one)

- Jimmy Starr wanted to congratulate me on getting signed to his record label, so he booked us a flight to Los Angeles for a vacation! So me, ALLY, Trish, and Dez are now at LAX, just staring at its beauty.

"Wow.", Trish managed to spit out.

There is almost never silence when Trish is here. This is odd and weird-

"THIS PLACE IS SO FRIKIN AWESOME!", Trish said. Ha, never mind.

"I KNOW RIGHT? LET'S GO TO OUR HOTEL, GIRLFRIEND!", someone who I'm hoping is Ally said. If not, that's just creep- OH MY GOD.

"Hello.", a raspy voiced hippy said behind Trish. What the hell? WHO IS THAT GUY?

"Uhh..hi", Trish said.

"May I take the brunette to my house for a witch spell? Hm?" Is he talking about Ally? Oh, shit is about to go down HERE.

I watch Ally's eyes fill with fear and her face gave a 'Oh hell to the no' look. I slowly walked to Ally and put her behind me.

"I'm…uh….busy. I have other witch meetings I have to go to…uhh, bye!", Ally said.

"CHILD COME NOW!", the hippy yelled. Ok.. we have to-

"Go. Go. GO!", I yelled. We ran to a place with witnesses like 15 feet away. I took a head count of everyone to make sure the hippy didn't get one of us.

Ok, well. 1, Ally. 2, Trish. 3, D- … Where's Dez. Crap.

I look behind me to find Ally and Trish laughing at what Dez and the hippy were doing. HAHAAHA! THEY'RE TWERKING TO 'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT'. I start cracking up and once they're done, Dez walks over to us.

"Hey guys!"

Ally managed to speak between laughs. "What were *laugh* you and the h-hippy doing? (insert Ally's ADORABLE laugh here)

"Uh. First of all, his name is Filbert. Rude, Ally. And second of all, I thought it was kinda obvious what we were doing. Geez, Ally. Get a skull."

Oh, Dez. **(A/N I honestly have no idea why I put that scene there. Lol , I'm so demented.)**

Well, we got to the HUGE hotel. It's a penthouse! Can I get a what what? Man, I have been spending WAYY too much time with Ally.

We were all sitting on the HUGE couch in the HUGE living room playing Just Dance. My turn.

I SEE YA DRIVING 'ROUND DOWN WITH THE GIRL I LOVE AND I'M LIKE F-

DIIINGGGGGGGG

_**Ally's POV**_

The elevator button dings and we all look towards the elevator, even Austin who was getting his Cee Lo Green on in Just Dance 3.

"Hi! Sorry to bother!" There stood a girl who looked about our age and my blood starting boiling once I saw the way she was looking at Austin.

"Uh, hi?", Trish said rather rudely. Man, she has no manners. But the girl didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Brooke! And I was wondering if I could show you around Hollywood. Since you just got here! I live here in this building, so I thought it would be a nice thing to do!", she said. Humph, she's too nice.. I don't like her. Somethings up with her…

"Uh, sure!", Austin said.

"K!", Brooke yelled and she grabbed Austin's arm and pulled him towards the elevator.

Bitch. But she won't be much trouble, right? RIGHT?

Trish, Dez, and I just stared at each other. Then all of a sudden a REALLY hot boy walks through the elevator. Wait, HOW ARE THEY GETTING UP HERE?

"I'm Ross! And I was wondering if I could show you around Hollywood. Since you just got here. I live here in this building, so I thought it would be a nice thing to do!", he said. (**A/N Hehe sorry I didn't feel like writing ANOHTER welcome so I just copied and pasted it. Hehe. My bad.)**

Trish probably noticed my gawkiness over this guy, so she left me alone with him. Not that I'm complaining!

"Ally would love a tour!", and that's when Ross and I took off.

Ross and I are having so much fun touring Hollywood. We walked on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, which was, may I say, AWESOME! Next stop, THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN! WOOT WOOT!

Once we got there, we started taking hilarious selfies to have even more fun.

Derps, crossed eyed faces. What more could I wish for? We were having a lot of fun.. til this.

"Ally?", a familiar voice said behind us.

"Oh, hey Austin!", I said as I turned around to face Austin and ..grose..Brooke.

"Who's this?", he asked pointing towards Ross. Oh, so a girl can show you around but a guy can't show me around? UNFAIR!

"This is Ross! He's showing me around since you and Brooke ditched us.", I stated. Ok, that sounded a little too mean.

He gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Babe, cmon! Let's take goofy selfies together!", Brooke said. COPIER! Wait.. babe?

"One second, Brooke." Brooke? More like crook. She literally STOLE Austin.

"Are you guys a thing? My God, it's been an hour, Austin.", I said. Are you kidding me? An hour. One. Fuckin. Hour.

"Uh. Yeah, kinda.", he said.

"Wow.", I said. "Cool. Well come on Ross, we're gonna miss it!"

"Wait. Are YOU two a thing? My God, it's been an hour, Ally.", Austin said. Mimicking me, may I add?

"Actually, no. I'm not one of THOSE people.", I said. Then, me and Ross made our way to the 1D concert. But not before I looked over my shoulder and said,

"Bye, ditchers!"

Ditchers? Yeah. And bitchers.

**DONE! K. Will Brooke be much trouble in this story? You'll find out soon enough. ASK ME QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW SECTION. Happy Holidays!**

**- Sarah :-p **


	6. Chapter 6

**K guys! I am starting to get my creative juices flowing… haha I sound like a hippie… well on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you might recognize. **

_**Austin's POV**_

Well, today was a disaster.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_I was on my way home from a date with Brooke. Turns out, we are Hollywood's new 'it' couple. It's kind of cool to have paparazzi to follow me around everywhere. Ha, Brooke seems to enjoy it._

_I don't think Ally knows, but I also write songs with my girlfriend, Brooke. That's one of the reasons I don't show up to the things Ally plans anymore. Brooke also helps me get gigs at some cool places._

_If I told Ally or Trish that Brooke was helping me, they'd kill me. Truth is, me and Brooke meet at this warehouse and practice songs. I have to say, she's amazing at song-writing._

_Don't get me wrong, I love Ally. But Brooke just has a way with words._

_One thing about her seems to bother me, though. She always is forcing me apart from my friends. But then I just forget that because I would never leave or hurt ANY of my friends on purpose. _**(A/N LOOKS LIKE LITTLE AUSTIN DIDN'T READ DA SUMMARYY!)**

_Wait…wasn't I supposed to meet Ally to write a new song? Ohhh yyeaahh. I forgot. She said 7:30…let's see here….. _

_I checked my watch and it said 8:23. Woops. Eh, she won't be mad. This is only, like…the 6__th__ time I've done it. Wait..that makes me sound like I don't care. I do care! But I also care about Brooke…_

_I get home around 8:37. I look around the whole apartment but no one in sight._

"_I knew you'd be late." Said a voice behind me. Ally._

"_Look, I'm sorry, ok? I was out with-" _

"_Brooke."_

"_Yeahhh."_

"_Look, Austin. I'm getting tired of this. Every time I schedule a chance to work on a song, you blow it. To hang out who? Brooke. Even Trish is angry! Every time she books you a cool gig, you blow it off. To hang out with who? Brooke."_

_I've never seen Ally so angry before. "Als, listen."_

"_I've already heard enough." Huh?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I was walking to Panera Bread when I passed an old warehouse," Oh shit. "I heard some interesting songs so I took a look inside. GUESS WHO I SAW?"_

"_Ally, I can explain!"_

"_No, Austin. NO! YOU'RE REPLACING ME! AND IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS THAT YOU ARE HURTING ME!"_

"_I DO CARE! YOU'RE JUST TOO LAZY TO EVEN REALIZE IT!"_

"_YOU'RE CALLING ME LAZY, MONICA?" She always uses my middle name when she's angry._

"_YES!"_

"_Well," her voice calmed down a little. That always scares me. "If I'm so lazy, then how come there are 3 new songs, written and finished on the piano waiting for you. But I guess since I'm not your songwriter anymore, you don't need them."_

"_Ally," my voice said in the same tone._

"_Austin, enough. Ok? Since you don't appreciate anything I do," she sighed. "Then I quit."_

"_Als, please just listen!"_

"_Austin, I said I quit and that's final. Goodbye, Austin." Ally said as she cried. What did I do?_

_- __**END OF FLASHBACK –**_

So, here I am. Laying in bed and thinking how I'm gonna fix this.

I thought my options were this:

* break up with Brooke and never talk to her again

* keep my healthy relationship with Brooke, but fire her as my songwriter and get Ally back as my best friend and songwriter

I personally like the second one better.

I have to find Ally and win her back as my friend and songwriter again.

But the real question is this.

How?

How does Ally communicate her feelings best? How does she express her feeling?

I GOT IT! MUSIC!

I'll write her a song. And sing it to her.

I finished Ally's song. It's perfect.

I walk to Trish and I can already tell she's mad.

"What do you want, Moon?" I was right.

"Where's Ally?"

She was silent for a moment.

"She didn't tell you?", Dez said, almost as a whisper. I just shook my head.

"Austin," Trish started. "Ally's gone."

**Hehe aren't I the most cliffy-hangy person? No? Ok.**

**Where did Ally go? DUN DUN DUN**

**By the way, this is not the scene from the summary. We are FAR from that scene. But hang in there! ;)**

**Happy New Year, my fellow followers. Wow, that's a tongue twister.**

**Fellow Flowe- Fleow Flo- Fellow Flowe- OH FORGET IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, One Last Dance by R5, or anything else you might recognize! I wish…**

_**Austin's POV**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S 'GONE'?", I exclaim.

"Uh, I think she means she's gone. Pretty specific. C'MON, AUSTIN! KEEP UP!", Dez replied. I would usually roll my eyes at this, but I am just way too eager to know where Ally is.

I glanced at Trish, giving her a look that meant 'can you give me an actual answer'.

Trish just sighed. "Austin, Ally is going back home."

"What! Why? How? When?"

"Ok, lemme keep up. First, yes, yes she is. Why, I don't know she didn't tell me but I know it has something to do with you because she was crying her eyes out and all she told me was 'It was Austin'. How? By plane, duh. And when?" She caught her breath. "In 50 minutes."

With that, I grabbed my guitar and rushed out the door. **(A/N OMG! This reminds me of the series finale of Jonas L.A. Ha, just realized that)**

* * *

I started driving really fast to LAX, but if I drive too fast I will get a ticket and that will take even LONGER.

I finally get there and rush to go buy a ticket so I can catch up to her. I check my phone and it says 9:43 P.M. Well, I have 10 minutes. Wait, 10 minutes? CRAP!

I finally get to the right gate, just in time to see a brunette with a familiar suitcase making her way towards the plane. While running to her, I yell her name.

_**Ally's POV**_

Well, I'm really doing this. I'm going home and not seeing them for 5 months. I'm doing it. I'm doing it. I'm-

"Ally! Ally! Wait! Ally! Please! Wait!"

I turned around to see a certain blonde making his way towards me.

"Austin? W-what are you doing here? I'm gonna miss my flight!"

"I came here to say I'm sorry. Ok? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so so so so so so so sorry!", he begs.

"Austin, listen. I-"

"Look, Ally. I don't expect you to forgive me. But I just wanted you to know that-"

"Know what?", I asked.

"This."

Austin then started singing with his angelic voice.

_ Tear drops in your hazel eyes_

_ I can't believe I made you cry_

_ It feels so long_

_ Since we went wrong_

_ But you're still on my mind_

"Austin, it's been an hour."

"Just listen."

I simply shrug and motion for him to continue.

_Never meant to break your heart_

_ Sometimes things just fall apart_

_ So, here's one night_

_ To make it right_

_ Before we say goodbye_

_ So, wait up_

_ Wait up_

_ Give me one more chance _

_ To make up _

_ Make up_

"Ooo, I like makeup!"

"Ally, please."

"Sorry", I mumbled.

He continued his song.

_I just need one last dance_

_Freshman year I saw your face_

_ Now it's graduation day_

"But I'm a junior, not a senior."

His face got a little irritated.

I wouldn't blame him. His song has minor tweeks though.

"Sorry.", I say before he has a chance to say 'Ally!'.

_Said we'd be friends_

_ Til' the end_

I started tearing up because I remember that day.

* * *

_**- FLASHBACK –**_

_12 years ago: (_**A/N She's 17. So they are both 5 in this)**

_I was playing with my dollies when this blonde boy walked up along with my mommy and another lady._

"_Sweetie," my mom said. "This is Austin. His mom and I think you two could hang out together while we go shopping. Amanda will watch you."_

_You see, Amandy is big sissy. She always has to babysit me when mom's not here._

"_Ok, mommy. Have fun!"_

_Mommy and who I am assuming is Austin's mom left to go shopping or whatever._

_Austin walked up to me, and must I say, he was almost as cute as Ken!_

"_Hi.", he said._

"_Hello." I politely replied._

"_Whatcha doing"_

"_Playin with my Barbie DreamHouse."_

"_Cool."_

_We spent the whole day laughing and getting to know each other. We became great friends today._

"_Austin?" I asked._

"_Yeah, Ally?"_

"_Will you promise me something?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_That we'll always be friends?"_

"_Til' the end.", he said. _

_**- END OF FLASHBACK –**_

* * *

Austin proceeded with his sweet song.

_Can we start again?_

_ So wait up_

_ Wait up_

_ Give me one more chance_

_ To make up_

_ Make up_

_ I just need one last dance_

_ Na na na na _

_ Oh-whoa_

_ Na na na na_

_ Oh_

By this point, I was crying. But not with tears of sadness. Tears of joy. And love. And forgiveness.

Everyone in the airport now had their eyes situated on us.

_I heard you're heading east_

_ So let's just make our peace_

_ So when you think of me_

_ You'll smile_

_ And I'll smile_

I was grinning like crazy by now.

_So wait up_

_ Wait up_

_ Give me one more chance_

_ To make up_

_ Make up_

_ I just need one last dance_

_ So, wait up_

_ Wait up_

_ Give me one more chance_

_ Just one song_

_ Then I'll move on_

_ Give me one last dance_

_ I just need one last dance_

He paused.

_With you._

_ Oh-whoa_

I was completely crying by now.

His face was full with hope and chance of forgiveness.

He held his arms out for a hug and I gracefully leaped into them.

"Austin, I can't."

His face fell and he looked sad.

"Because I can't dance. Have you seen me dance?"

He just chuckled.

Everyone around us burst into claps and whistles.

Austin and I playfully bowed to our audience.

**(A/N Was this cute or what!?)**

* * *

After everyone settled down, an old lady walked past us.

"You two make a great couple, you know."

"Oh, no no no no. She's just a friend. I have a girlfriend."

Ouch. That stung. A lot.

I completely forgot about Brooke for a second. She caused all of this. BITCH!

* * *

After she left, Austin asked if I was coming with him back to the hotel.

I nodded and before I knew it, we were in our cozy penthouse.

Trish bombarded me with questions and I said it didn't matter anymore.

She just gave me a pouty face and whispered:

"You better tell me later."

Well today was _interesante._

Yeah, that's right. I take Spanish.

**Whatda think? PLZ REVIEW! Break ends today. I'm mad and sad. :( anywhoozles, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter**

**-Sarah :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/ I have a lot of school stuff goin' on. I'll make it up to you though and this is how: I will update every day! I don't know if I'm able to do that but I will try my best to! Anyways, On with the story! Ross, Laura, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Raura: Ok!**

**Flying Turtle: *Flies through the window and eats a hamburger* Hello, Macaroni fans.**

**All of Us Except the Turtle: Whaaaa?**

**Ross: I'm so confused.**

**Me: Me too.**

**Laura: I DON'T LIKE MACARONI, FRANK!**

**Ross and I: You know this..thing?**

**Laura: Duh! He's the one that broke up Justin and Selena! He's a jerk!**

**Me: TURTLE!..I MEAN… UH….**

**Laura: *whispers* It's Frank.**

**Me: FRANK! *whispers to Laura* Thanks. *returns to normal voice* FRANK! THERE IS NO REASON TO GO AROUND BREAKING UP COUPLES! **

**Frank: Fine. I will stop.**

**All: Yay!**

**Frank: ONCE I BREAK UP ROSS AND LAURA!**

**Raura: Oh HELL TO THE NO, FRANK!**

**Frank: Ah, hell yeah!**

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"You know I hate the beach, guys!"

"Aw, come one Ally it'll be fun!", my short Latina friend said.

We are now in the middle of an intense staring contest. That is what we do when we have an argument or disagreement. Whoever blinks firstloses the argument that just took place. Oh, she's going DOWN.

Silence. For ten minutes… so far. I. Can't. Keep. My. Eyes. OPEN!

"HA! YOU BLINKED, DAWSON!"

"Triiiiiiiish. Deeeeezzzz. Please?"

"No. Now go get your suit on so we can hit the beach."

I just simply groaned. Trish seemed to notice. She rolled her eyes.

"Ross is coming." **(A/N This is the same Ross in the story, not my disclaimer boy.)**

I brightened up at this. Ross and I have become really close over the course known as 'Austin and That Fake Hollywood Girl/ Bitch Thing Named Brooke's Love Affair'. Yes, I did say fake Hollywood girl because Ross had some interesting things to tell me about her. Turns out, he dated Brooke last year for publicity because he used to be a male model. I thought it was gay at first, but you know. You get used to it. Anyways, she broke up with him after he got fired and he said he was never so heart broken. Half of it was because he trusted her, and the other half of it was that she said he loved him. This statement really worried me. I still like Austin- like 'like like' him but I don't want him to get hurt like Ross. I tried explaining it to him but he didn't believe me because he knows I have never liked Brooke. Well at least I tried.

Since Austin is always, and I mean ALWAYS, out with Brooke, Ross and I have grown together like pieces of a puzzle. Wow, that sounds cheesy. Anyways, better get ready for the beach with Ross, Trish, and Dez!

Right now, Trish, Dez, and I were playing Wii Table Tennis waiting for Ross to arrive.

"Hi yah!"

"Hi yah!"

"Hi yah!"

"Hi yah!"

"You're going down Worthy!"

"I don't think so PATRICIA!"

"NEVER USE MY FULL NAME! EVVEERRRR!"

"Ok, De La Rosa!"

"Grrrrrrr."

DIIINNGGG **(A/N Don't you just love my elevator noises?)**

"Hey guys!", Austin said as he walked in. I mentally groaned because I thought Brooke was behind him…Is she behind him?

"Hola muchachos!", an annoying piece of shit said as they walked in.

Dez, being his old, clueless self, asked if Austin wanted to go to the beach.

"Yeah that'd be-"

"Nope. Sorry! Austin can't go. We're going to a party in Beverly Hills!"

What. A. Bitch. Why can't Austin choose what he wants to do for himself? I bet this selfish little brat wants to get famous one day by using boys. I swear she has no respect for anyone, including Austin. I just rolled my eyes, not thinking anyone would notice.

But it seems to me that Little Miss Brooke the Bitch did. She just sent me a glare that probably means 'Shut the hell up'. She's not the only one who seemed to notice, though. Austin sent me a little glance that probably meant 'Yeahhhh. Sorry bout' that.'

"Well, we will miss you, Austin.", I said.

Brooke the Bitch just HAD to say, "What about me, Ally? Won't you miss me?"

"You wish, bitch."

With that, Ross, as if on cue, walked through the door and said "Alrright people let's go- Oh. What happened here?"

I bet he just saw Brooke and thought 'Well shit something just went down.'

And that's exactly what happened.

That girl just got beat at her own game.

Once we got to the beach, we all laid down our towels. Ross and Dez, being boys, went out surfing while Trish and I were on our stomachs getting a tan. I was coming up with some new lyrics while Trish stared at me with a questioning look. She must want to know something.

"May I help you, m'am?", I asked her.

She gave me a 'Are you kidding me? You don't know what I want to know' look. I can read looks like that *snaps in cool formation*.

I sighed and turned towards her. "As you can see," I started "I don't like that Brooke girl."

She playfully rolled her eyes and said "Well, obviously. You just called her a bitch. By the way, awesome word choosing. I didn't know Ally Dawson knew what that word really meant. Ya know, other than 'female dog'."

We both simply laughed and continued our conversation. "So, why don't you like Brooke? I'm not saying I do like her but I mean there has to be a reason. It's shocking, really, because you normally like everyone who walks past you. But not this girl. Why is that?"

Should I tell her? No, I can't just break Ross' trust.

I shrugged and wanted this subject to end. She didn't want to give it up, but she knew she wasn't getting an answer from me now.

The boys finally finished surfing and came back to our spot.

"Finally! Ally was really boring.", Trish exclaimed to the pair of males. **(A/N For some reason, that makes me sound weird… oh well)**

I faked a shocked and hurt face and gasped while putting a hand on my heart. "That wounded me."

Everyone just laughed and we started having normal conversations, getting to know each other. After a while, I think the boys wanted to go back into the water. You can tell by their faces. 'WATER! AQUA! H2O!'

Ross just smirked at Dez and he smirked back. What's..what's going on here. I seriously have a feeling that he's going to-

"AH! MY GOD! PUT ME DOWN, ROSS!"

He just chuckled and rushed me to the water. A crowd started to form around us, thinking how cute we were, probably. I have to admit, he's pretty attractive. But I still have a thing for Austin.

"NEVER!"

"No! Put. Me. DOWN!"

"Not until you admit I am the sexiest beast ever!". Do all boys want to hear that?

_- FLASHBACK –_

"_A-A-A-ustin! S-s-s-t-t-op!", Ally managed to spit out._

"_Never!"_

"_A-a-ustin! Seriously! I can't bre-breathe!"_

"_Say that I am the most SEXIEST BEAST ever!"_

"_F-f-ine! You are the se-sexiest bea-be-east ev-e-ever!"_

_He finally released me and I started breathing heavily._

"_I am going to get my revenge, Moon!"_

"_Good luck with that."_

"_Are you doubting me?" Ally said as she faked a shocked face._

"_Yes I am, Dawson._

"_Watch your back, Moon. You'll never see me comin'…."_

_- END OF FLASHBACK –_

Man, boys are cocky.

I miss those days. The days when Austin and I would hang out 24/7. When we would write songs together. When we would take each other to school, eat at lunch together, be best friends together. I miss all those days. I miss the days when he, well, didn't meet Brooke.

He has changed a lot, in my opinion. He's a little more selfish, cocky, and he's starting to think that he is better than every single one of us. The old Austin wouldn't hurt a fly. Or a wasp. Or a bee. Or a- You get my point right? Well, yeah he was harmless. But now, he's turned into someone he is not. And it is starting to really bug me. Ross has seemed to be used to all this Hollywood influence and stuff, but he turned out fine. Austin on the other hand, might not turn out or be as lucky as Ross was. He might turn into this human being that only cares about themselves.

With the old Austin, he thought that he would have never become one of those mean people. But what he doesn't realize is that the third stage is happening right now. Ross said there are five stages to becoming a real jack-ass.

Stage 1: Getting a Bad Influence.

Or in this case, Brooke.

Stage 2: Going Places That Have a Bad Influence.

He and Brooke have gone to so many parties, I can't even count. I know those parties are not good for a seventeen year old pop star. I heard that he almost got drunk one night in Beverly Hills, which is why I am nervous about him going to that party tonight.

Stage 3: Starting to Think You're Better Than Everyone Else.

As I mentioned before, he really doesn't notice what he is saying to us. He's starting to become a real rude guy to everyone, including me.

Stage 4: Ditching Special Occasions.

I am really nervous, to be honest. Dez's birthday is really soon and I hope he doesn't blow him off to hang out with Bitchy Brooke. Dez would be heart-broken because it's his eighteenth birthday and his best friend isn't there for him.

Stage 5: Leaving Your Family/Friends.

This is the stage I am most afraid of. What if Austin leaves us for good to be with Brooke. I would never forgive him for that. Although part of me says he would never do that to us, the other part of me disagrees. I honestly don't know how I feel about him anymore.

And of course, I would not leave out the note Ross wrote at the bottom.

C_ongrats! You have officially become a jack-ass and a bastard._

That dude has a good sense of humor.

Anyways, this new Austin doesn't seem to fit in this puzzle I've made in my mind.

You see, there are four pieces. Austin, Dez, Trish, and I. But there is also a lonesome puzzle beside this one with only one piece. Brooke. One piece from our puzzle wants to go help that piece by joining it. That leaves Trish, Dez, and I. Austin and Brooke are now joined. But, there is one more piece missing. Ross. He is just out and about alone in this magical world of puzzles, trying to find one place he can 'fit in'. Once he sees an empty spot, he takes it. And he did a very great job fitting in. Everyone loved him, but there would always be that one piece missing. Austin. Even though his spot was taken in this mind puzzle, he will always be there in the puzzle. With us. With me.

And this is what I mean. Even if Austin leaves us for Brooke for good, he will always be a part of us. We have made so many memories already, and we can't just throw them away or forget them. No matter what, those memories will always be there in the back of our minds, telling us it's ok to move on. He has changed. He has really changed. But I thought change was supposed to be good? Isn't there the saying 'Everything happens for a reason.' I don't get that. 'Everything happens for a reason'. To me, that is impossible in this situation. Austin is going to go into stage 4, I can feel it. But after that happens, will he really leave everything behind?

Will he leave everyone forever?

Will he leave us forever?

Will he leave me forever?

**And scene! Sorry it's so boring, just a filler chapter :/ Anywhoozles,please review and follow & favorite this story! Reviews literally make my day. Have a great day.**

_**Disclaimers- Continued**_

**Ross: You can't break us up! Please, Frank!**

**Laura: Yeah! We belong together! **

**Me: *sniffles* I need a boyfriend.**

**Frank: Urg, fine. But on one condition!**

**All: What is it?**

**Frank: I get to do the disclaimer!**

**All: Ok!**

**Frank: *looks toward camera* Sarah does not own Austin & Ally, Wii Tennis, or anything you might recognize! She wishes though.**

**Me: She does wish indeed.**

**Frank: *eats hamburger and blows up* TOODLES!**


End file.
